


Nervous

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Small kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama never knew why Hinata was so nervous during that first practice match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous

I shouldn't be having these feelings. He's my teammate! There's no reason to fear him, everyone on our side of the net is our ally, right? Right? Still, I can't help but feel so... nervous about him. Like I really don't want to disappoint him, I want to prove to him that I can do whatever I need to to to win! I want to... impress him.

Wait, no. I obviously don't care that much about what he thinks. I can't. It just... makes no sense.

"Hinata!" I hear someone call out behind me, and I turn around to see him. Kageyama. The sight of his intense blue eyes makes my stomach flutter for a second. What? Why am I feeling these things for... him?

I try to shake it off by smiling at Kageyama and waiting for him to catch up with me. I'm heading off to my class that Tobio is also in, so it would make sense to just walk there together.

"Hey Kageyama." I greet him, and still smiling. I shiver slightly when he completely catches up to me, partly from the cold and the small flurries and partly from his presence.

He doesn't smile back, he usually keeps a neutral expression on his face, but he does say, "Hello Hinata." He sounds so proper, like a king. Eh, I should probably not tell him about that.

I want to have a conversation with him, I really do, but something holds me back. While I'd usually not really care about embarrassment, I'm so worried around Kageyama. I want him to like me. I know that for sure.

Which makes absolutely no sense whatsoever. At all. And that's really confusing, not to mention that I'm not really that... smart in the first place. 

I'm kinda lost in thought until I feel something brush across my hand, and I look down. Oh. It's Tobio's hand. He's staring at it too, in, ugh, in horror. Kage, my hand isn't that gross, you twat.

"Sorry!" He jerks away his hand, muttering something. 

I can feel a blush spread on my cheeks and neck. "It's- it's whatever." I say, doing my best at consoling him with my brain in shambles. Brain, what brain?

Why, you might ask me? Well... I think I know why I'm so desperate to impress stupid, dumbas.s Kageyama now. And all it took was him accidentally touching my hand...

Wait, what? No! I do not have a crush on Kageyama. That's just impossible. 

It is, right?

+++++++

"Shoyou. Do you want to try the new quick?" Kageyama asks me near the end of practice, and I shiver slightly at his voice. Huh, I never seemed to notice before how... smooth, and calming it is. And... attractive? No, nuh uh. Not in a thousand years.

"Hinata!" He yells. Oh, dam.n it, I zoned out again. 

"Uh, yeah, Kageyama. Let's do it." I agree, hoping he won't yell at me again. My mind is in too much of a whirl to do much, but instinct takes over and I remind myself of all that retired Coach Ukai taught me about tempo. 

The ball slams onto the ground, and I jump up and down in excitement. "Yes!" I can never seem to get over how good doing that quick feels. It makes me valuable, and it's awesome to know you can do something that other people can't. I do need Kage for it to really work though.

Kageyama. I turn to look at him, and he has a victorious look on his face too. A warm feeling spreads through me, from my fingertips to my toes. Only when I look at Kageyama.

"One more!" I say, and it's practically my mantra by now. I can see Tsukkishima rolling his eyes at me, muttering something about show off shrimp, and my first clenches.

Whatever, he's just... jealous. Sure, that's definitely it. Even though that sounds like what every mom says to get wimpy kid, what fu.cking ever, like I even give a sh.it. 

I ignore Tsukki, and face Kageyama. He nods, and we practice our quick more.

Our quick. That sounds nice. Wait, no it doesn't. Shut up, me! I don't know what nice even is! 

I still can't fight the smile on my face that doesn't really have to do with the volleyball, but more with the person that I'm playing with.

+++++++

Kage walks with me home every day, and it's actually not mind numbing but nice instead. We are friends after all. Friends.

Why does that word annoy me so much? I like being Kageyama's friend. I like when he'll come over to my house and play video games, I like when he tosses to me, I like when he smiles faintly, and it's cute and small but there and it's not at all scary like his forced smile usually is. I like when sometimes he'll spend the night, and we have to share a bed, and we usually end up cuddled up with each other, in a totally platonic way. I like the feeling off his arms around me, and his breath on my cheek. I like waking up next go him and feeling on top of the whole entire world! I like...

Kageyama. Oh my fu.cking- I like Kageyama. 

"Hinata? Everything okay?" Kage asks me. I snap out of it and nod.

"Are you spending the night tonight?" I ask in return. He grins at me like I'm a little bit messed up in my head. 

"It's Friday. Duh."

+++++++

"Wow, you really do suck at this game!" Tobio taunts me. 

"Shut up, Kage!" I reply, hitting him, then regretting it as I kinda need two hands for this game. I only last a few more seconds though, and the game over music plays. Kageyama laughs at me.

"Shoyou, you are a fail!" He does a victory dance, and for some reason I find my gaze landing on his moving butt more than it should.

"I said. Shut. up." I grumble, my cheeks heating up as well as a little of my neck. Why am I blushing at this? Oh right, because I maybe like Tobio as more than- than friends.

"Oh, you love me," he teases, and I have to hurriedly suck in a breath to fu.cking calm myself down.

"In your dreams, dumbas.s," is my only reply to him. But that doesn't stop the slight burn on my cheeks, and the warm feeling in my chest when he actually smiles and plays with me more. 

+++++++

"Sorry Shoyou, Tobio, but the heat is off tonight. I know it's cold, but the heater just," my mom makes a gesture indicating explosions or just something along those lines. I sigh, but Kageyama acts all nice about it. Jerk.

"It's fine, don't mind." He consoles her. She smiles at him.

"Shoyou, you should be nicer to Tobio. He's an amazing boy!" I choke on my food, and Kage snorts at my reaction, patting my back a few times to help with the choking.

"Smooth move." He says, and usually I'd reply with something snippy but I'm getting too distracted right now at the glimmer in his eye. I caused that glimmer, and that makes me feel really, really good.

Mom seems to notice the lapse in conversation, so she brings up schoolwork. I sigh, and Tobio gets a cute expression on his face like ' Oh sh.it. ' Same, Kage. Same.

+++++++

I'm cold. Shivering, actually. We were sharing a bed, but he's too far away. I bet he's warm and stuff without me, the little-

I whimper unintentionally, it's just so cold! I hear Tobio's breath hitch. "Hinata." He says, getting my attention. I grunt in reply, my cheeks are still burning up over that stupid little whimper. I didn't mean to let that out! Sh.it...

"C'mere," is all Kage has to say, turning to me and extending his arms. I roll into his embrace, but accidentally got too far and our faces our only a centimeter apart. His eyes are wide, but I try to ignore him and just be an awful friend by stealing his warmth. I burrow my head in his chest, and his arms wrap around my lower back. It's so ... comfortable.

I sigh when I feel warmth spread through my body after only a little while, and put my hands on Tobio's hair. I massage his scalp, gently running my fingers through the soft black locks. He echoes my relaxed sigh, and it sounds so perfect coming out of his mouth. Then again, anything does, really.

He's just perfect in general. Well, not when he's yelling at me, or mad with me. Or when he's being a complete and utter idiot over nothing. But times like these, with my hands in his hair and his arms around me, I'm almost tricked I to thinking we're something. A more than friends something.

"Shoyou," he starts after a little while, "why is your heart beating so fast?" I let out a semi nervous giggle, and it's halfway choked. God, I sound completely insane. 

I try to calm myself down, and respond with, "Oh? Um, it's ... nothing." I can practically feel him raising an eyebrow at me, even though my head is still buried in his steady, familiar chest.

"Don't be like that. Really, what's up?" He kept pushing, and tilted my head up so that we were, once again, a centimeter apart and staring each other in the face. I felt my heart beat speed up even more, ramming against my chest like a cheesy cartoon or something.

"I guess I'm just a little bit... nervous." I say, instantly regretting telling him. I on my figured out how I'm feeling right now, and he provably already knows just because of that stupid statement!

He gets closer to me, if that's possible. In an incredibly low voice he says, "Don't feel nervous about me, Shoyou." He presses a kiss on my forehead. "But get to sleep, you little shrimp."

I would normally smack him for calling me shrimp, maybe curse at him, but I'm too flabbergasted that he kissed me to even think.

I try to relax, I really do. But then I hear him sigh again, and I know I'm doomed. Doomed I say! They might as well have already dug my grave!

But then again, Kageyama did kiss me, my forehead, whatever.

"Shoyou... why are you nervous?" He asks, and our faces are still tilted to face each other, mind numbingly close. Like, I might just combust, just by being this close.

I know it's a bad idea. He might not feel the same, and this could ruin out friendship, but I also might never have a chance this good again. If he doesn't feel the same, I just can just say I was tired and had too much sugar and caffeine without him looking. 

So, I close the distance between our lips only a few more seconds after the thought is finished forming inside of my brain. In the back of my head I'm totally screaming, but that's all pushed aside by the feeling if Kageyama's soft lips actually touching mine, making contact with mine, and-

Responding. His lips don't stay shocked still for more than two seconds, and then he's kissing me back with fervor. My hands in his hair tug lightly on the strands, and one of his hands sinks a little bit lower.

I push him away after only a bit more, and smile. He returns it, if maybe a bit more nervous than even I was. Funny thing, as soon as he responded his heart sped up and mine slowed down.

What, does he think I'm going to reject him? Now?! I did kiss him first after all. That would be incredibly stupid of me. But then again, there is the whole ' Oh it was just in the heat of the moment thing.' Fear strikes me. What if that's Kageyama's excuse?

"That's why."

He smiles wider, and reconnects our lips for a moment. I manage to cheekily bite his lip, and he pulls away, biting his as well. Well Ooh la la, Kageyama. That rhymed. I am hilarious.

"You're such a dumbas.s, Hinata." Oh. Did I say that out loud? But instead of the usual snarling tone, this time he calls me dumbas.s with almost a tone of... affection. I grin. 

"Am not!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry if this is kinda out of character, it was my first KageHina. Tell me if it was good? Yes? No? Potatoes? I agree.


End file.
